The lost lamb
by animeman114
Summary: she was hurt and broken mentally and physically being abused by her parents behind closed doors and with the kids at school harassing her it didn't help much with the problems she was having at home(bad summary i know).
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Cold...i'm so...cold why me out of all people in this damn world, she was losing blood fast and had no way to stop it she was going to die if she didn't get help soon

 ** _do you wish to live child_**

A cold dark demonic voice called out,of course i want to to live what kind of question is that she said trying to hang on for dear life,her vision was getting blurry she didn't know if she could hold on for much longer

 _ **then i will lend you my power on one condition...give me your soul**_

my...soul what the hell is going on she wondered''whatever i just don't want to die please...save...me

 ** _As...you...wish...child_**

She was losing consciousness fast she could barely see a thing,is this how it ends for me dying out in the cold with no one hear to comfort me her life was nothing but crap sense the day she was born her father abused and raped her when ever it was just the two of them in the house and her mother would never listen to her when she would try and tell her she would just blow it off as if it didn't concern her in the slightest she even beat her one time saying that she was making up lies about her father and that she was trying to break this family apart, well i guess it make sense seeing how no one ever gave a shit about me not even my so called friends, school was way worse everyone hated her guts calling her names as she would walk the halls.

 _ **fucking slut**_

 _ **whore**_

 _ **what a bitch**_

 _ **what an nuisance**_

 _ **she should just die already**_

They even want to as far to write rude things on her desk some times the teacher would join in and call her out for the little things that she did and the kids would laugh as if it were funny,why...me...huh why did my life have to be shit why did everyone have to hate me why didn't my parents ever love me she said as tears begin to form in her eyes. i wish everything was different so didn't have to deal with this she says as she takes her last breath.

 _good..bye...world_

 **Hey guys Animeman hear hope you guys like the intro i did for this little story of ours this is my first story i ever made on this site and i really want to make it a great one i'm going to give you guys some insight on were i want this story to go.**

 **Firstly:this story would be sum what dark and will have domestic violence and hateful words in it and if you don't feel ok with that you are welcome to not read i would like for our OC to have a way darker past then the rest of our characters in the story even though that may be impossible but i will figure things out by the way our OC is female if you haven't guessed yet.**

 **and second:i would like for the OC to have a few screws loose to the point were the other character will be cold to her a first but later have an understanding on why she acts the way she acts and by the way the OC will be bisexual just cause i feel like it would be interesting to see how the OC will interact with the same sex and other sex. i have other stuff in mind but cant thing of them right now but this is what i would like for the story to go if you all have any tip pls give cause i need a lot anyway hope you all like the first part of our story bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nightmare

" **Shizukaaaaaa** ''a terrifying voice called out to her as she ran,I have to run i got to get as far as possible she ran up the stairs to her room to were she would be safe she locked her self in and place a chair up against the door for good measure she was panting hard she couldn't breathe at all as this monster no this devil was coming for her and there was nothing she can do and no one could save her for what was to come next,as she was getting her breathing together there was a loud bang on her door.

" **BANG BANG BANG**...

"The banging want on like that for what felt like hour but it began to die down then a cold and bone chilling voice can be heard from beyond the door **''shizukaaaaa come out and play with daddy will you''** she was in complete hell she had no means of escape she was losing her mind it bit by bit she couldn't think straight she was hyperventilating clenching her head in her hands''no no no no no...he cant get in please not today i cant take it not today please dad stop i cant take it'',then the banging started again he was banging on the door so hard that the door was coming off the hinges so she just sat there waiting for what was to come the door finally give and there standing in the middle of the door way was a man appearing as a shadow as if he was made of it he walk over to her looming over her like a literal demon.

 **THERE YOU ARE MY LITTLE ANGLE...NOW WONT YOU PLAY WITH DADDY**

"Shizuka was utterly terrified she couldn't move a muscle as he grabbed her by her wrist and threw her onto her bed he climbed on top of her looking her dead in the eyes as he spoke in a cold demonic tone' **ITS TIME TO HAVE FUN WITH DADDY MY LITTLE ANGLE,** shizuka close her eyes prying it would be over quick and thats when everything went black.

End nightmare

Mikasa POV

"Today was the day that Eren,Armin and i were joining the military after what happen in Shiganshina Eren became cold and determined to and i quote **''KILL ALL THE TITANS''** so i came along so he and Armin didn't get themselves hurt or worse **KILLED** just the thought of them dying send a shiver up my spine i don't know what i would do if they just up and died especially eren after i promised to keep him alive,before Erens mom was eaten by a titan she had made me promised to keep Eren safe and i will make good on that promised that much i know.

"everything was going well the instructor was walking around sizing up the other cadets that was until he got directly in Armins face and started shouting about how useless he is it pissed me off to no end but i had to keep my cool i didn't want us to be sent back to the fields before we even began our training we were going to be here for three years after all.

"The instructor was half way done with the other cadets their were a lot of odd people here if i dare say, some that stuck out were two cadets by the names of Sasha and Connie they are both idiots by far but if i'm being fair Connie was much more of an idiot than Sasha he literally did the salute on his right side instead Of his left while Sasha was eating a potato in line when the instructor confronted her about it she said and i quote'' **are you asking why people eat potato's sir''**.he told her to run and that she wont be eating for a week in my opinion it was kind of amusing,after the instructor finish interrogating the rest of the cadets he give us permission to do whatever we want i caught with Eren and Armin as they were making to way to the mass hall.

"After we had our fill at the mass hall we were making our way to our barracks the boys barracks were on one side of the camp while the girls were on the other side,Eren side he would walk me over to the girls dorm but i told him i would be fine and started making my way to the girls dorm.

"as i was walking to my dorm my mind began to drift to the day my parents were killed i can describe it as the most painful,and awful experiences i ever had we were just having a peaceful day as any other day my mom was teaching me how to sew and dad had told me a man by the name of was coming to visit cause mom was feeling sick there was i knock on the door and when my dad went to go answer it he was stab in the abdomen,mom become enraged and went to strike the man with a pair of scissors as she was struggling with the man she had called out for me to run i will to terrified to move with what my dad being stab and all,but the intruder was to strong for my mom and got the upper hand and stuck her with an Axe after that i had blacked out all i remember is that Eren had killed two of the intruder and when i asked him what happen to the third one as if on cue he a appeared behind us he kicked Eren to the other side of the room picked him up and began to choke him out i was so shocked that i didn't know what to do my first instinct was to pick up the knife that Eren had stab the other men with,Eren began to lose consciousness but before he did he called out to me and said **''FIGHT THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO FIGHT''** at those word a felt power throughout my body i felt like i could do anything i rush forward a stab the man in the back and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

"after that i couldn't remember much all i remember is eren giving me a red scarf that i have till this day i will always be grateful to eren and his family for what they done for me,i was brought out my thoughts as i heard a muffled cry of pain of some sort coming from the woods i was tempted to go and check it out but apart of me was saying to forget it and just keep walking,i soon give in and went to check out what could it be making those cries of pain as i got close i could make out a figure a female figure i got closer so i could get i better look and she look no older then me maybe even the same age,the girl looked like she was beginning to wake so i began to put my guard up cause for one i didn't know who she was and second she could be anybody she opened her eye and the first thing i noticed were her eyes they were beautiful one of her eyes were a very bight purple while the other was yellow,she began to open her mouth and said.

 _please...help...me_


	3. Chapter3

"Please...help...me

"My eyes shot open i sat up quickly looking around as i breath heavily where i'm i wonder as i soon got control of my breathing,i took in my surrounding i seemed to be in a room that took on the appearance of a hospital room as i looked around the room more the door opened and a women walked in by the looks of it she seemed to be a nurse''oh your awake thank the heavens,said the woman'' she step closer to get a better look at me she than lifted her hand,i flinched thinking she was going to hit me but it never came i felt something warm opening my eyes to see the woman's hand on my forehead

''You don't seem to have a fever by the looks of it,said the women"she looked to me to see the look of fear in my eyes a look of concern washed over her"are you alright dear she asked,she waited for a response but i was to scared and confused to utter a word the women seemed displeased by this but didn't say anything,she sighed and turned her back to look at some paperwork i sat there thinking to myself"where i'm i and what is this place"i gather up enough courage to finally ask the nurse,"excuse me miss but where i'm i said in a hush tone" The nurse turned to me and give a weird look,"we are behind wall rose little one,she replied" wall rose since when where their ever walls,i thought to myself"well could you tell when how you found me,I asked"well it wasn't I who found you but a cadet in training did I could go Fitch if you like"asked the nurse

Yes please"I replied,The nurse then left to get whoever it was that found me so I just sat there taking in my surroundings again

 **Yeah so this was supposed to come out last night but fell asleep writing this and don't worry I'm still working on my other story cuz all my work for it got deleted so I have to re-type everything so I'll try to update it sometime this week hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
